If You Want It, Lets Do It
by ThatDiamondInTheSky
Summary: All Trixie needs is one shot. Rated M for a reason ;) please rate when done reading!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! This is my first one-shot for "American Dragon". I am not a huge Rose and Jake fan. It's kinda cliché but whatever. But I support Trixie and Jake 100%! WARNING! There is a lemon in the story hehehe ;)**

* * *

**_TRIXIE POV:_**

FINALLY! I get to spend time with my best friend Jake Long. I really really like him well, I think it's love but finally get to spend time with him because he's been so caught up getting set up for his too-soon -wedding.

He is getting married to Rose. Yes she's getting married to Jake. Lucky ass bitch. You may be kind of confused but I'm Trixie ya dig? And Jake long is the guy I yearn to be my .

"Girl I don't know what to wear! I'm so scared, I've got to look cute! I got to make a mark you know, show him that I'm not a girl who is a tomboy anymore and that I've grown my woman attributes."

I was on the phone with my female bestie, Valeria Remarez. The soon-to-be wife of Spuddy, my male best guy friend.

"Girl I know you're crazy but wear something that will make you stand out when y'all go out. I wish I could help some more but I have to help Spudster with something. Bye hun."

"Bye boo."

When we hung up I thought about what Valeria said, I knew exactly where we were going which helped me decide what to wear.

I put on my Victoria's Secret off white cream colored lace lingerie. _Damn_! My boobs have gotten hella big!

I then put on my lace body con dress that fit me! That thing has been in the back of my closet for years cuz I was never able to fill it in.

Next was the lotion, can't be lookin' ashy.

After that I put on my peep toe wedges, with my black and grey toes and finger nails.

Now, my hair. As I got older I decided to wear my hair in more hair styles instead of the two same poof balls.

Since I didn't want to look like the tomboy side of me, tonight, I decided to wear my hair wavy going down my back.

I finished off my outfit with a pearl necklace and set of pearl earrings with a leather studded Co Co Chanel clutch.

"I'm missing something." I said a loud to myself.

"MAKEUP!" I pointed upward.

Since I had a lot going on I just stuck to a Smokey eye, Mascara, and clear lip gloss.  
I smacked my luscious lips.

I walked downstairs.  
My mom was in my kitchen cleaning my dishes.  
I walked over to her.

"Aw ma you didn't have to clean my dishes!"

She smiled.

"I know you're going out so don't worry about it. Plus, you know how I can't stand a mess."

I know why she's cleaning. My grandma recently died and that's been her way of coping. RIP G'ma.

I laughed, kissed her good bye then walked out the door.  
It was such a beautiful day to walk.

The sun was setting and the sky was just a perfect shade of purple,pink, and orange.  
As I was inhaling the intoxicating scent of Mother Nature when I heard my ringtone.

"You make me feel like,

_I've been locked out of heaven, _

_for too long. For too long. _

_Cuz you make me-"_

_Oh Bruno. _

I answered the call from my black iPhone 5.

"Hey Jake!" Happiness entered my voice.

"Hey Trix! Look I might be a couple minutes late but don't hesitate to go to table 9, aight?"

"For sho!"

"Aight bye girl!"

"Bye Jakey-boi!"

That was my nickname for him since we were in middle school. Rose got sporty one day and tried to use my trademark name for him and I had to let her know that wasn't happening at all.

_***FlashBack***_

_We were all at the skate park when Rose started complaining like a little bitch.  
"Rose chill. We'll be leaving in  
a little while, until then, chill girl."  
That's right!  
It's about damn time the boy stood  
up to that heffa.  
I smirked.  
She must've noticed cuz she glared  
at me coldly with those hard, glasslike, blue eyes.  
"But Jakey-Boi, I'll take care if your needs if we leave now."  
Everyone stopped what they were  
doing.  
Everyone knew me well enough  
that that was my slogan and  
they knew not to say that shit.  
She already pissed me off with her continuous flirting.  
I know you're kinda wondering what  
happened but let's just say she never  
said it again and that was 6 years ago ;)_

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

Nothing could ruin this day.

_***AT THE RESTAURANT***_

While I was waiting I decided to text Valeria.

_***TEXT LOG***_

_Me: hey gurll ;)  
Vale: girl aint u supposed to be on your date? :O  
Me: jake called and said he was gonna b late.  
Vale: OHHHH.  
Me: what should I do? How should I act? Help me out I feel so unnatural.  
Vale: just act natural. Be natural. Do what feels natural. You can do it girl, I have faith in you. ;)  
Me: thanks girl! Byee.  
Vale: bye hunny!_

I could always count on Valeria for some inspiration.  
That exact moment, I smelt a really familiar scent.  
Axe spray mixed with Tiger Lily's.

"Jakey!" I got up from my chair and hugged him!  
Boy has he changed.

Standing at a tall 6"5, he isn't the scrawny kid I used to know, he has built muscle all over his arms.

I could feel he got stronger when he hugged me.  
He had that jawline I LOVE! (_Ladies you know what I'm talkin' 'bout_)  
And those eyes, those beautiful deep chocolate brown slanted eyes. That was one of my favorite qualities of him when we were younger.

"Trix! How ya been?"

His eyes roamed up and down my body. I couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing.

"Good, good. I'm so glad it's the weekend, I can finally take a break from work."

"Yeah."

He looked real uncomfortable. _Hm. I wonder why_.  
We both sat down at our table.

As soon as we did, the waitress came.

"Hi, my name is Mellyssa and I will be your waitress for the evening. Could I start you guys up with drinks?"

"Yes I will have water and a margarita."  
Pshhh. _Fuck_ **_THAT_**!

"I will have a water too with a Long Island ice tea, with jack Daniels tequila."

I felt eyes on me. I looked up to see Jake lookin' at me.

"Damn Trix, you sure you wanna start off that hard?"  
"If only you knew how stressful work was."

He just looked at me with a blank stare.

"Alright, will that be all for now?"

Before I could say anything Jake said yes.

"Alright, I will be back shortly with your drinks."

I was playin' with my silverware when Jake suddenly spoke up.  
"So what's been so stressful about work?"

Before I could answer Mellyssa came back with our drinks.

I took a sip.

The taste was sweet but tarty, just to my liking.

"There's this new girl, Jessica, who is head leader the fashion center, right? And she thinks that she has the power to be rude to everyone. Did you know 12 people got fired and 26 quit in the last month! I'm telling you I don't like her, she gives me bad vibes."  
I took another sip from my drink.

"Ha. Rose has been acting real moody lately. Don't know why either."

I'm _soo_ shocked. Not really. That bitch has been moody since we were kids.

That might explain his behavior too.

"A, it's either that time of the month, or B, you ain't strap up."  
Initially, I was joking, but when I saw Jake's face he looked horrified.

"Oh my god... What if Rose is pregnant? Shit I'm not ready to be a dad. I haven't even finished college yet!"

So they did do it?

Since I wanted to be a good friend, I didn't let jealousy take hold of me.

"Jakey chill! I'm sure if Rose is pregnant, you'll be a great daddy. Your already an amazing friend. Lets hope she's not though."

He looked at me with thanks in his eyes.  
Just then Mellyssa came back with our food.  
"Enjoy!" She walked off.

_**Regular person POV:**_

_She snickered. _

_"That's what y'all are gonna be doing  
after tonight." She said quietly as she walked away. _

_**Trixie's POV:**_

The whole while we ate no one said anything about Rose being pregnant.  
Then my song came on.

"In the thunderin' rain!"

I snapped my fingers. I loved me some damn poetic justice!

I never really knew I could sing the  
way I was singing now, but Jake  
must've noticed it too cuz he  
couldn't keep his eyes off me.

Or it was the way I looked.

"Damn Trix, I ain't know you could  
sing like that boo."

The way his voice got all husky when

he said that made my panties wet,  
just a little.

"You don't know a lot of things bout  
me Jakey-Boi."

I smirked at him.  
He seemed pretty amused.

"Well, I'd love to get to know my  
best friend some more."

He pushed the leftovers of  
our food away and looked me  
deep in the eyes.

He wants to play a game, pshh I'm the fucking creator.  
I grabbed his hands and looked him deep in the eyes.

"Only if you dance one song with me."

He looked at me with astonishment with his mouth half open.

Part of me felt like he was gonna  
say no cuz of his relationship  
with Rose, but he proved me wrong once again.

"Only if you hold me." He said  
jokingly.

I took his hand and led him up  
to the center of the stage.

One song turned into two which turned into three which turned into the last song of the night.

"Damn Trix, you know how to  
make me tired."

We were 'bout to leave when  
the last song of the night came  
on.  
"_I'm just a bachelor_

_I'm looking for a partner_

_Someone who knows _

_how to ride"_

I grabbed his arm to stop him.  
"No! We can't leave right now! Come on Jakey-Boi! This is the  
last song if the night!"

I looked at him with my pleading  
Puppy dog eyes.

It must've worked because he threw  
his hands in the air and said what the  
hell.

I guided him to the center of the stage again.  
I grabbed his hand and held it so our fingers would be intertwined.

"Let go..." I said in a sultry tone.

_"Without even falling off"_

Jake put his hands on my hips and squeezed them.

"Only if you do so first..."

DAMN! Could his voice get any deeper and could my panties get any more wet?

_"Gotta be compatible_

_Takes me to my limits_

_Girl when I break you off_

_I promise that you won't want to get off"_

On that last line we both grinded together in sync. I felt something slightly pokin' me. HARD.

_"If your horny, Let's do it_

_Ride it, My Pony"_

By this time everyone was looking at us and cheering us on.

"Damn, Bae why can't you grind on me like that?"

"Nigga hush!"

_"My saddle's waiting_

_Come and jump on it"_

I ignored and blocked out the annoying bickering couple out my brain and filled it with nasty things I would do to Jake right now.

_"If your horny, Let's do it_

_Ride it, My Pony_

_My saddle's waiting_

_Come and jump on it"_

This song right now was explaining how I felt about Jake. I'm so horny I could take him in that bathroom and- nevermind! That isn't sanitary AT ALL!

_"Sitting here flossing_

_Peeping your steelo"_

I started to think about Rose and feel a little guilty.

"So what's up with you and Rose."

Jake huffed his breath.

"What about that skank bitch."

_"Just once if I have the chance"_

_The things I will do to you"_

"Y'all still together right?"

"I broke up with her. I put up a front about our relationship earlier.

_"The things I will do to you"_

"But right now, it's not about her, it's about us."  
That was my cue to shut the fuck up which I did rather quickly.

_"You and your body_

_Every single portion"_

Jake started to sing these lyrics to me while his head was on my shoulder.  
This caused me to laugh.

"Jakey, baby singing isn't your thing."

_"Send chills up and down your spine_

_Juices flowing down your thigh"_

As soon as Ginuwine said those lyrics Jake looked at me and smirked.  
He lifted his head up and whispered in my ear with his breath tickling my neck.  
"That's what ima doin to you babe."

This really caused my face to turn a bright red shade of crimson.

_"If we're gonna get nasty, Baby_

_First we'll show & tell_

_Till I reach your ponytail"_

By this time I had my heels off and I was facing Jake.  
We were looking deep into each others eyes.  
His eyes are soo damn sexy just like the rest of him.

_"Lurk all over and through you baby_

_Until I reach your stream_

_You'll be on my jockey team"_

I couldn't help but to place my lips softly on his. He seemed a little hesitant at first but he soon welcomed my lips in with welcome arms.

_"If your horny, Let's do it_

_Ride it, My Pony_

_My saddle's waiting_

_Come and jump on it"_

Jake and I were in a full make out session. My arms were wrapped around his neck and his hands were on my lower back.

_"If your horny, Let's do it_

_Ride it, My Pony_

_My saddle's waiting_

_Come and jump on it"_

We didn't even get to finish the song cuz we were so horny.  
He grabbed be up bridal style and ran all the way to my house.

By the time we got to my house my moms was gone. Thank God!

I didn't want to have to awkwardly explain what I was doing with Jake.  
He busted the damn door open like he was the police.

"Fool is you crazy?! You better not break my damn door!"

Jake laughed.

"You won't be saying that in a couple of minutes."

I rolled my eyes.

He continued taking me up the stairs to my bedroom.  
When he got my room he threw me on the bed and started to kiss my neck.

"Damn boy! We got all n-Oooo"  
Dammit. He got my weak spot on my neck.  
"What were you saying?"

"N-nothing baby please continue."

He smirked and continued kissing me lower and lower.  
Then he got to my dress and slowly unzipped it revealing my lingerie.

"Damn Trix, you must've been a late bloomer cuz ion remember these."  
He bit his lip and unclipped the bra. My nipples were already rock hard.  
He took the left one in his mouth while messaging the right one with his hand.  
I stifled out a moan.

"You know you want to."  
His breath tickling my nipple.

He then switched and went to my right breast showing it just as much compassion.

"Oh Jakeyy"  
He then went to my stomach and started to blow raspberries on it.

"Jake stop that tickles!" I was laughing hard.

He sneakily was pulling down my underwear while doing it.  
He was about to do the "deed" when I stopped him.

"And you really think I'm gonna let you sit up here and keep all your clothes on? Fool you better tighten up and strip!"

He laughed and relived himself of all his clothes except his underwear.  
My eyes doubled twice in size when I saw how big he was! Lord knows that it could be more since boxer briefs only allow so much space.

"May I continue?"

"Ye-"  
I didn't even get to finish when I felt his tongue inside of me.

"Ohhhh Jake."

Damn.

The feeling was incredible. I've always wondered what oral sex felt like.  
He swirled his tongue in circles, as if doing a salsa with his tongue inside of me.

"'Mmmmm Jakey baby, don't staahhhppppppppmmmmm."

He was pounding harder and faster with his tongue, making me get this feeling I never felt before.

I couldn't bear to hold anymore fluids inside of me. I felt like I had to pee really bad.

"Jakey baby, I'm gonna- my climax- AHHHHHH!"

I let everything out.

He licked the fluids up and sucked and kissed my clit one last time before making it back to my face.

He planted a feisty kiss on my lips, causing our tongues once again, to tango in sync. Mine was winning.

This was turning me on even more, causing me to moan, giving him a chance to have victory.

We stopped for a second for us to get a breather.  
I flipped him to where I was on top.

"My turn."

I pulled his Calvin Klein boxers down slowly.  
My eyes were deceiving me.  
I gasped in shock.  
Jakey-Boi isn't a boy, it's more like Jakey-_Man_.

He smirked proudly.  
Since I never did anything like this before, I slowly put my hand on his manhood, and stroked it.  
He grunted in torture.  
I did the same thing over and over an over again. Till I had him begging for more.

"Trix baby, please don't tease me Ma."

"What's my name?"

"Trixie Desiré Carter,"

That is my name but it was the was the wrong answer I was going for, so I kept going this same torturous speed.

"Nope."  
He groaned and fidgeted.

"Pleaseeee Maaa, go fasterr uhhhh."

Bingo!

"Your wish is my command."

I went at rapid speeds so fast I didn't even know my had could go up and down that fast.

His grunts and groans turned into yelps and moans.

"Ma I can't hold it- AHHHH!"

His off white seed came sprouting out everywhere.  
I licked him up clean.

He flipped me over once again, looking me deep into the eyes before going in for another fiery kiss.

"This is gonna hurt."  
He whispered softly.

I sighed.

"I know, but continue."  
He didn't need to be told twice before ramming into me.  
"Shit!"  
I was so uncomfortable. I never felt any kind of pain in my kitty before.

"Damn ma, you tight as hell!"  
As if on cue, I got this warm, intense feeling inside of me.  
It felt good- no hella good.

"Mmmmmm jake!"  
I put my elbows on the bed to prop myself up for better entrance than before.

"Ahhhhhhohhhmmmmm!"  
I was making sounds and hitting notes I never thought I could before.

"Say my name."

Jake slowed down and was giving me these torturous, slow strokes that were causing me to groan in frustration.

"Jakeeeeen stawpp playinn boooooahh!"

No matter how many pleads I made, he would still go the same torturous speed.

"Not till you say my nameeeemmmmm."

The fluids were building up faster and faster.

"Jakeeyyy I can't do thissssss,"

"Then just say my name."

"DADDDDYYY!"

That's all it took for him to go full throttle fast. He was hitting my G-spot over and over.

"JAKEEY-BOIII I CAN'T HOLD MUCH MORE!"

"Me neither Trixie!"

With one last pump, we both hit our climaxes.

"JAKE!"  
"TRIXIE!"

He rolled over next to me.  
I snuggled against his chest, comforted by his warm, fast heartbeat.  
Before we could go to sleep the doorbell rang.  
I got up and put my robe on.

"Who the fuck is knocking on my door at this time of night?!"  
Dammit! Whoever this person was was interrupting me and my boo's time together!

Jake put on his boxers to follow me just in case it was some creep.  
When I opened the door, I was shocked to see Rose.

"Is Jake here?! He hasn't come home and he's pissing me off!"  
I was amused. I knew Jake wasn't lying to me cuz I always knew Rose was the clingy type.

I looked behind me and saw Jake hiding looking pissed off.  
"Who is that?!" He whisper yelled.

"Why yes he is, but he's busy at the moment."  
Just at that moment he came at the door stretching his arms. He looked

Rose deep in her eyes and smirked.

I've never seen her eyes get so big in my life.

"B-but I w-wanted- h-how could y-you?!"  
Before he could reply I said something.

"Because you're a cheating skeezer, and you're missing out on something great."

Her eyes started to water up.

"I-"

I slammed the door and grabbed Jakes wrist to take him upstairs to get him ready for round two.

* * *

**YEAH! YES! I'M FINALLY DONE WITH THIS! HELL YEAH! WOOT WOOT! Haha I'm just a little excited. Rightttt. Anyways, please review! I worked hard on this! And I wanna thank Joice, Salior Moon, and another person (I wish I remembered their name :/) for creating TxJ fanfic's, it inspires me and helps me think that I'm not the only one who enjoys that paring!  
THE END! Or is it...  
****Disclamer: look mane I'm broke. I ain't got that kinda money to be making those kinds of things. **


	2. Filler

**I got a flame mannnnnnnn D: my pride has been hurt, stepped on, spat on, and demolished! LMFAO naw not really xD I understand what they're for but like damn, it didn't have to be like that D: Ya don't got to go 'round killin' people's dreams like that mannnn D:I understand I have things I need to work on but you hurt my feelins' yo! *cries in a corner* lol xD but I am well and alive. I just got back in school and mannnnnn is it hectic! New year, 'nother year of bullshit. Taking a high school leveled class and being in middle school means a lot of goddamn work. Shieeeet I should get paid to go to school -,- lol naw it's gonna help me in the long run! But YASSS here's the chapter! Please! No more flames! That shit made me doubt myself as a writer! But that's not the point! The point is I have a new chapter and I want to thank all the favorites, follows, and reviews I've gotten. Y'all don't understand how much a little compliment and a LITTLE critique can mean to me! Love you guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoy writing again!**

* * *

6 years. It took 6 years to get Trixie where she is right now, which if you don't remember or don't know, next to her, lover, Jake. All the times she thought Jake wanted nothing to do with her, he didn't like her the way she liked him, he only wanted to be friends, she now has shared a moment she's been waiting to share with him since forever ago. She still doesn't believe what happened last night really happened. It all has to be some crazy, delightful dream that she has yet to wake up from and deal with the harsh reality that Jake doesn't love her, but he loves Rose and this was all just a figment of her imagination. _Her wild imagination that's going to get her killed one day. _

"Jake?" She stretches her body whilst yawning in search of the man of her dreams.

She winces from the pain in her throat.

'_Damn. My voice is hoarse as hell.' She thought to herself_

It's not like she couldn't remember why, she just didn't think they did things like _that_.

She gets up out of her too comfortable duvet noticing why she didn't get an answer from Jake. She patted the cold side he once was on and saw he wasn't there.

Panic set in real quick.

"Jake?!" She stated with more urgency than the last time.

She quickly got out of her bed and ran in the restroom.

'Maybe he's taking a piss!' She tried to convince her herself. She opened the restroom to only be greeted by the usual items there, the toilet, jacuzzi, shower, sink, and personal hygiene things.

Then the smell caught her. The smell of lovely morning breakfast. Not just any breakfast, but bacon, eggs, sausage, pancakes, and fruit.

She ran out the restroom and ran down the hall to run down the stairs to see a beautiful sight blessed and made by the gods themselves.  
Jake, in the kitchen, cooking food, whilst not wearing any clothes besides Calvin Klein boxer briefs.

To say she was relieved was an underestimate.

To say she was suddenly horny was another, yet underestimate.

Jake suddenly noticed her presence and smiled. God that smile.

"Hey babe! Sorry if I woke you or anything but I made breakfast!" He gestured to all the scrumptious looking food piled mile high on plates.

"And if you don't want any of that I can make you something else! Unless you wanted to get breakfast! We could do that- woah um you trying to hint at something?" He smirked and rose a suggestive eyebrow at Trixie.

She cocked her head to the side, confused at what he was getting at but then looked down. Oh. _Oh_.  
"Um, I forgot um to put on c-clothes." She blushed beet red and tried to cover herself but Jake laughed, making her offended for just a moment.  
"What's so damn funny?" She snapped at him with a neck roll, head bob, eye roll deluxe.

"Nothing. The fact that you decided to just come downstairs naked, and said you forgot to put on clothes, I mean, if you didn't want breakfast all you had to say you just wanted a quick morning fu-"

"That's not the damn issue!" She huffed and folded her arms annoyed like.

"I thought this was all a dream and you left me so I panicked..."

She looked at the ground not wanting to see his reaction noticing that her nail Polish was already chipping.  
'Fuck. Ima have to do that again.'

She suddenly felt two protective arms wrap around her, making her feel more at ease and safe.

"Trixie, look at me right now." She looked up to be met with strong oynx eyes holding an intense expression within the pupils.

"I would never leave you. Not after everything I've been through to get where we are now. I need you. Don't ever think that. You are my world and I would do anything to keep you by my side."

There was a nagging voice inside of her head, telling her that Jake doesn't love her, he doesn't want her, he doesn't need her, and he's going to leave her, but at that moment, that voice didn't matter. All that really mattered was the sincerity of the words he just spoke.

He held her for as long as she needed, holding on to her back strongly while she clung for life to his neck, afraid if she let go he would disappear forever.

"Thank you." She whispered barely audible but still loud enough to be heard by Jake.

"You are so welcome baby." He kissed the top of her head sending shivers down her spine.

"Now let's eat this delicious looking food! I'm hungry and this looks good as fuck!"

Her sudden change in mood caused Jake to chuckle lightly while shaking his head in a amused fashion.

"Alright baby. That's fine by me. That's fine by me."

* * *

"Baby I'm bored." Trixie snuggled closer to Jake.

"Oh okay babe what do you want to do?" While Trixie was mainly focused on getting his attention, he was focused on a GTA V car chase with the police and somehow getting or of all the mayhem he caused.

"Something." She fumbled with her oversized Power Rangers sweater.

"Okay."

"DAMMIT JAKE!"

"What?"

"Could you take your eyes off that damn game just for a moment?! Please! I'm just trying figure out something we can do that we both can enjoy."

He paused the game and looked at her with a cheeky grin, showing off his slight left dimple.

"You don't enjoy watching me beat the leaving shit out of people on a video game?"

"I swear to fucking god Jake if-"

"Alright baby! Damn! We can go somewhere. Just let me go to my apartment and get some clothes so I can wear something else decent, seeming you ruined my last clothes." He showed off another cheeky grin.

"You were just as eager as I was so don't even go there!" The stern tone in her voice wasn't enough to cover the fact that she looked like a beet in the face at that moment in time.

* * *

_"People never mind their fucking business. They always outta be in someone else's shit._" Were o nce the words of a very blunt, but wise person.

After gathering all the niceties for Jake to stay at Trixie's house (some being Xbox 1 games while others being flavored condoms) they decided on going out. Not really anyplace in particular, just going out to get out. Do stuff that couples do. Since that's what they are, right? But that's besides the point. The point is, when they went out together, every fucking person they say couldn't seem to wrap their heads around the fact that Jake and Trixie, are in fact, dating each other.

They were in the park, just walking down the sidewalk admiring the whole scenery, laughing at the chipmunks, and awing at the happy Swan family in the pond, but in their own Trixie and Jake way.

"Jake! Look at the Swan! Aww isn't that cute as fuck!" Trixie was yanking jakes arm while pointing at the mother goose and her mate.

"Man all he's tryna do is fuck." Jake stated bluntly like he really believed that was true. "Jake! I'll have you know that Swans have only one mate in their life and if their mate dies they could die too of a broken heart! I want us to be like swans." She smiled a big cheesy grin.

"So what you're saying is that you want me to die huh?! You don't like meeeeeee!" He fake cried while pouting.

"If you don't shut-" Trixie stopped laughing when she noticed the amount of looks they got.

The black men and women looked upset and baffled while some of them looked at the couple with applause and respect.

The white and Asian people weren't even trying to hide their shock. Whispering amongst themselves while pointing.

"Do y'all muhhfuckas know how damn rude that is to stare and point like we ain't fuckin' here!" Trixie lost it. What these assholes weren't going to do was look at them like they were some lab rats and talk about them like they aren't there.  
"

**"Did yo family ever teach you any goddamn manners!" **Trixie pointed her freshly done manicured index finger to a certain white person who jumped and squirmed under her presence.

**"Yeah! You don't like it do you? It don't feel good does it? That's that shit you're doing to me! At least if you're gonna do this shit make sure we can't fucking see it dimwits! Now excuse me, I'm gonna go back to what I was doing which was MINDING MY OWN GODDAMN BUSINESS THANK YOU!"**

As soon as she wrapped up her scary as fuck speech everyone acted like nothing happened and went to do other things, some leaving the park cuz they were scared for their fucking lives.

"That's right! Walk away you lil ol' beotch!" It was only then Trixie realized the only barrier between her in those people was Jake holding her back with an unreadable expression.

"What?" She folded her arms in defense.

"That was the sexiest thing I've ever witnessed. My baby just stood up to like 15 people and didn't give a fuck! Baby you make me so proud and if we weren't in public I'd beat the living shit outta that-"

"I think we should go somewhere else." Trixie cut him off before he could finish his last statement and she was yet once, beet red in the face.

* * *

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Trixie had an annoyed expression on her face with her hands on her hips.

"Baby I swear it will be fun! You have got to trust me on this!" Jake was at the moment trying to convince his lovely partner that the party he wanted to go to was going to be fun.

"No! All I wanted to do was have a day with my boy friend! Not get wasted with some goddamn strangers I don't even know a fucking thing about!"  
"Come on baby! You know my cousin! You were friends with him too! I swear if you want to leave after we get there we can leave I just want to see what's up! So please?"

As much as Trixie wanted to be a bitch an say no she couldn't resist the excitement in her boyfriends eyes.

"Fine. But if I don't like it, we're leaving! Got that?"

Jake held a cheeky grin "Got it babe!"

* * *

"Babe we got to get ready to go or we're going to be late! The party starts at 10:00 and it's 9:30 and he lives a bit away!" Jake was constantly looking at his Rolex watch hoping that time would somehow freeze since his beloved partner was not even ready yet.

But as he was waiting he could check himself out. He looked good if he could add. A black polo Ralph Lauren v-neck showing off his perfect collar bones, tan polo Ralph Lauren trousers cuffed up, finished the outfit with black and red polo Ralph Lauren shoes.

"Dammit Jake can you ever be patient shit! And we can be fashionably late!"

Just as Jake was about to argue with her and tell her that if they wanted a good parking space they had to leave now his Trixie's attire caught his eye.

As she was accessing down the stairs she featured herself in a uper snug, sexy mixed media mesh crop top with features of a leather sweetheart bustier that has sheer back and sleeves, navy blue stretchy high-waisted skinnies that feature light vertical whiskering, two front faux pockets, and two rear pockets, and for shoes cheetah print Louboutin sneakers. And as for makeup and accessories, she settled herself with MAC purple eyeshadow and eyeliner, making her have animated cat eyes and just a tad of pink lip gloss and a black Chanel clutch and her hair flat ironed effortlessly flowing down her back in beach waves.

"Damn." Jakes eyes were filled with lust and hunger and suddenly dilated.

"You were saying what now?"

"N-nothing I was saying that y-you look g-good. Real good." He walked up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her ear.

"Mhmmmmmmm. Right. Who's party is this again?"

"My cousin _Hiro's_. It's gonna be epic." He looked all excited over again.

"Alright , lead the way."

**YASSSSKKCKDKDKDn! I bet y'all weren't expecting that huh?! I guess I should make this a crossover story as soon as I learned how. I just really felt the need to make them apart of the story, and for those who don't know, Hiro is from the show/comic book "The Boondocks" and that show is the shit. But I hope this chapter wasn't super crappy, it's kind of a filler since you can't have a climax every episode. But I really hope you liked it somewhat! Don't forget to leave reviews and favorites! Follows and favorites my friend! Follow and favorites! But thanks again and I hope you are well!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything and if I did I'd defiantly say so. **

**URGENT NEWS: I FORGOT TO PUT THIS UP THERE BUT IT IS OFFICIAL THE BOONDOCKS IS COMING BACK IN JANUARY 2014. HALLELUJAH! PREPARE FOR THE COUNTDOWN MY NIGGAS! **


End file.
